Something About Hope
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: A little girl is about to come into Jane & Maura's life, but there is something about her, which is very fascinating. But it takes awhile to figure out just what it is as they need to get her feeling comfortable first. RIZZLES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Only just getting the inspiration to write again, so I hope you like this. Also, if you would like me to continue another story, let me know which one and I will SEE what I can do. But I can't make any promises. Please review, I would really appreciate the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognise. (C) Sasha. Rizzoli  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There's Something About Hope<strong>

"Jane?" Maura whispered as she slowly regained consciousness from a deep sleep. She noticed that was still dark out and for some unknown reason the spot beside her in the queen size bed, which was normally occupied by her fiancee, was empty. The expensive cotton sheets were cold, indicating that Jane had been out of bed for some time.

Sighing, Maura slowly got up and shrugged on her silky pink knee length robe, that had been hanging up on the back of the bedroom door. She was certain that she knew where the detective was.

Two doors up and across the hall, Jane was slowly and gently swinging back and forth in the rocking chair with her and Maura's two month old daughter, which Maura had carried, using Jane's egg and a doctor's sperm, laying contently in her arms. The baby had came first because they had decided to put the wedding off for some time since Jane wanted to pay for half of it but unfortunately had not been able to afford it as yet. She wanted to take care of both Maura and Charlize Serenity, who was known as Charlie to her loving mommies and other family and friends.

"Hey sweet girl. I swear you have your mommy's beautiful eyes. You see you're very lucky and special because you have two mommies instead of a mommy and a daddy. But Mommy and I will explain it to you when you're a bit older, huh? So you'll understand," Jane cooed to the infant as she stroked her baby soft skin with the pad of her index finger.

In response, Charlie cooed back and giggled, kicking her tiny chubby legs against her mama's arm that was resting under her tiny body.

Maura's heart melted at the sight as she watched the scene between her fiancee and daughter play out, oblivious to her presence.

It was Jane's birthday and here she sat at three in the morning wide awake, whispering and rocking their obviously very happy little girl.

As Maura continued to stand there in the doorway of the nursery watching the two most important ladies in her life, the ME thought back to the conversation that she and Jane had shared during Charlie's after lunch nap time.

_"I've been thinking, Maur," Jane whispered as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair as Maura laid on the couch with her head on Jane's lap._

_"About what, baby?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the documentary on the television._

_"I wanna get a tattoo. I -"_

_"No! No way, no tattoo," Maura forcefully interrupted her. _

_"Maura, hear me out..."_

_Maura insisted on no tattoo but sighed as she felt Jane move to get up, obviously feeling torn up. "Stay, Janie. I'll hear you out," she replied as she sat up, to give Jane eye to eye contact._

_Jane smiled with new found confidence and reached into a drawer beside the couch. She pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Maura. "Here is my idea for a tattoo. I drew it myself the other day. What do you think?"_

_Clearing her throat, she took a good look at the hand drawn picture and was surprised at how professional it looked, she didn't even know that her fiancee could even draw. The picture showed Charlie's __footprints__ with her full name, date of birth, time of birth and birth weight written in fancy writing beside them. _

_Charlize Serenity Rizzoli-Isles_

_10/04/11 5:05PM_

_7lb 11oz_

_Maura_ _sniffled_ _as_ _she_ _put_ _down_ _the_ _piece_ _of_ _paper_.

"_Oh_, _baby_, _I_'_m_ _sorry_," _Jane apologized_, _pulling_ _her_ _honey_ _blonde_ _lover_ _into_ _her_. "_I_ _won_'_t_ _get_ _it_ _then_."

_Maura_ _shook_ _her_ _head_ _adamantly_. "_No_, _no_, _it_'_s_ _not_ _that,_ _honey_." _She_ _turned_ _and_ _looked_ _up_ _at_ _Jane_. "_It_'_s_ _so_ _beautiful_. _I_ _want to_ _pay_ _for_ _it_ _for_ _your_ _birthday. My present to you_."

"_No_, _that_'_s_ _okay_, _baby_. _I_ _already_ _have_ _my_ _present_ _from_ _you_."

_In_ _confusion_, _Maura tilted her head. "I don't remember buying you anything yet. I haven't had the time yet. I was going to take Charlie out with me today to get something."_

_Jane laughed lightly and planted a featherlight kiss on Maura's lips. "I'm talking about Charlie, baby. She's a present from you to me."_

_Touched, Maura sniffled as a tear fell from her right eye._

_"No more crying. You're reached your daily quota already and it's not even 3PM yet," Jane softly reprimanded, wiping away the wet, salty tear from Maura's cheek._

Hearing what sounded like Jane calling her, Maura shook her head. "What did you say? Sorry, babe," she replied and looked up to see Jane standing in front of her, minus the baby, Charlize was back in her crib now sound asleep, sucking contently on a lavender purple pacifier.

"You okay, baby?" Jane asked, both her face and voice conveying concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She kissed Jane on the lips and brushed back a stray stand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Just thinking... Happy birthday, beautiful," she whispered and kissed Jane on the lips again.

Jane instantly deepened the kiss and led Maura back to the bedroom. They hadn't made love in nearly four months and Jane was desperate to make love to the love of her life again.

She gently pushed Maura back down on to the bed and made sure the baby monitor was back on before resuming the very passionate kiss. "I... Love... You," Jane uttered lovingly in between quick pecks before beginning yet another kiss.

3:20AM SOUTH BOSTON

A little sandy brown hair girl aged about five wandered out of her plain, nearly empty bedroom, which only consisted of a small cot size mattress and some dirty clothes on the brown-y dirty carpet.

"Mother? Mother?" she called out, quietly in fear, scared that if her mother heard her that she would be hit and thrown back into her bedroom. During the commotion she had heard a lot of banging, crashing and screaming, which had woken her up from a fitful sleep, but for the last half an hour, which felt like an eternity to the frightened child, it had been eerily quiet, so she felt it was safe to investigate. Upon tip-toeing into the living room, she screamed twice, one after the other. First scream, she had found her mother's dead body laying in a pool of blood in front of the dirty wrapper covered couch. Second, some police officers had kicked in the front door.

Terrified, she ran behind the couch and hid. "Don't hurt me... Don't hurt me," she cried over and over again.

"We need Homicide Detectives here immediately. We have a DB. Also make sure Rizzoli comes, we need a female officer for a little girl, looks to be about five," a patrol officer said into the walkie talkie before waiting for back-up from Homicide.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. THANKS to my beautiful beta! She did awesome work on helping me fix up mistakes and grammar. Please review, I would truly appreciate the feedback and it will inspire me to update quicker.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the kids and an officer. (C) Sasha. Rizzoli  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jane arrived at the crime scene after kissing both Maura and Charlize on her way out of the apartment.<p>

Hearing about the frightened little girl tore at Jane's heartstrings. Even though Charlize was only two months old, she couldn't help but think of her little girl. The thought of her baby daughter orphaned, without herself or Maura to guide her through life, scared her to no end.

"Detective, the girl is hiding behind that couch," the young, tall, blonde beat cop informed Jane as soon as she entered the house, surveying the crime scene. The small living room was a disaster zone. It was trashed more then when Hoyt and his apprentice had trashed her own apartment back when he took her the second time.

She shook her head, taking herself out of her thoughts. "Have you been able to get the little girl's name, Officer Harmon?" she asked the officer before he could walk away to go back to doing his job.

The young man shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Detective, but no. No one can get near the poor little thing," he informed her softly. He had a toddler of his own and it broke his heart as well to see this scared little girl.

Nodding, Jane replied, "Okay, Officer, thank you." She slowly walked around the couch and squatted down beside the girl, who was still rocking back and forth, shaking. Her head tightly tucked to her knees.

The usually tough, bad-ass detective was shocked but was figuratively floored by the little girl's trust in her without even her having said a word.

With a sniffle, the tiny, undernourished child slowly and cautiously climbed on to Jane's lap. The entire time looking into Jane's compassionate, loving brown eyes.

"Hi baby, I'm a detective. You can call me Jane. What's your name?"

She wiped her button little nose on the sleeve of her dirty and hole ridden pajama top, which was about a size too small. "Hi Jane, I knowed you'd come for me... I know you but you not know me. I Hope Mackenzie Tanner. I's five. My mommy sayed I was 'pose ta go ta Kindergarten but she no want me to go. But I knows you'll love me and takes care of me," the girl whispered, a sad smile plastered on her face for Jane.

Listening to her, Rizzoli furrowed her brows in disbelief. "H... How do you know who I am, sweetie?" the detective asked curiously. There was something about this child, something different but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"I just do." The girl shrugged.

Jane, not knowing how to respond, just nodded. "I know that this is hard, baby, but did you see what happened to your mommy?"

At being asked the question, Hope slipped her thumb into her mouth and began to suck on it as she leaned back to rest her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane rubbed the little one's back, in an attempt to soothe her. "Hope?"

"N... No, I... I d... Didn't," Hope sputtered, suddenly even the sad smile disappeared, as she looked away.

"Hope?" Jane tried again, her voice soft but firmer then before. She didn't want to scare her though.

Hope immediately got up of off Jane's lap and walked away.

Jane couldn't see where Hope was going until she stood up herself and saw the child walk over to her mother's lifeless body covered in blood. She ignored the medical examiner, who was taking over for Maura while she was on maternity leave.

Standing behind Hope, Jane suddenly heard the former tiny, timid voice become strong and angry as she kneeled down beside her mother's body.

The Medical Examiner just stopped his work and watched the small child.

"You hurt me, mother! You pwomised that you wouldn't! You lied! You hurted me bad! I hate you," she yelled, only to whisper the last sentence but both Jane and the doctor still heard her.

Jane sighed, a tear falling from her eye as she watched the emotional scene play out in front of her. "Hope!"

In the blink of an eye before anyone could react, Hope, in the midst of a sobbing fit, lashed out. She hit her mother's body over and over again.

"Hope, come here, sweetie," Jane cooed as she gently picked Hope up.

Hope fought against her at first. "She pwomised she wouldn't hurt me, Jane! She not keep her pwomise! She bad mommy!" she cried before finally settling down in Rizzoli's comforting embrace.

"It's alright, sweetie. Have you got any family to go live with?"

Hope shook her head with a sniffle. "No, me and Mommy comed here after my daddy went away..."

"Went away where, baby?"

"To be with God," came Hope's tiny answer.

"He went to heaven?" asked Jane to clarify.

Hope nodded, mid yawn.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry... Want to go with this nice officer?" Jane rubbed her little back and went to pass her to Frankie.

"No!" Hope squealed, clenching tightly on to Jane.

"He's a nice officer, I promise, baby. He's my brother," the detective tried to assure her.

Refusing to release her surprisingly powerful grip on Jane, Hope shook her head, her greasy sandy brown hair swaying side to side with the movement. "Don't care. No leave me, Jane."

"Okay, baby. Try get some sleep," Jane whispered, sadly, still rubbing soothing circles on Hope's back. She could feel herself getting attached to her, she couldn't help it. Jane knew that Hope would need a lot of love and help but she was determined to give it. Hopefully Maura would be all for it too.

Still scared of everyone in the house, except Jane, Hope slowly drifted off to sleep in the safety of the compassionate Detective's arms.

Once certain the girl was asleep, although a restless sleep, Jane squatted down beside the working pathologist and took a good look at the body. "So, what can you tell me, Doctor Stern?"

"Caucasian female, aged late 20's to early 30's, who didn't take very good care of herself. Was stabbed at least thirty times with a dull object. Also appeared that she was choked," he replied, not removing his eyes from the body.

Sighing, Jane ran through a hand through a hair.

"Sorry, Detective, there's nothing more I can tell you until I do the autopsy."

"When will that be?" Jane asked, slowly standing up, careful not to wake Hope.

"Well I have other bodies before her, so probably not till mid afternoon."

Frustrated, Jane groaned inwardly and turned to see a woman from social services walk in.

"Detective Rizzoli. I'm Edwina Hayes from Social Services. Who's this little one?"

"This is Hope Tanner. It seems she's taken a liking to me."

Ms Hayes nodded. "It seems so... Well that could be a good thing."

"How so?" asked Jane, tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

"Well we currently have a major shortage in foster homes and caregivers at the moment, Hope will need to go into a home. It could take weeks before I find her a suitable home... Unless you want to take her in, Detective?"

Jane nodded. "I do but I will need to talk to my fiancée first. I will take her with me tonight though. She won't let go of me anyway," she laughed slightly.

The social worker searched her folder for a form and when she found it she passed it to Jane, "if you decide you want to foster her until family can be found, fill in this form and bring it to me by closing time tomorrow. I'll get your contact information from the station, in case I need to contact you," Ms Hayes said with a smile. She knew of Jane, having read news articles about her and really liked and admired her.

Jane smiled back. "Okay. Thank you... I'm going to take her home now."

Looking up from breastfeeding little Charlize, Maura saw her fiancée carry in a sleeping five year old, only this child was much tinier then a normal child her age. It was obvious that she was malnourished.

"Jane, who's that?" she asked softly, a small smile on her face.

Jane sat down on the couch beside her lover with a sad smile. "This is Hope. Her mother was the victim I had to see... She's grown attached to me and well... I can't deny it, I've grown attached to her too..."

Looking into her lover's eyes, Maura could easily see the love. Jane already loved this little girl and Maura couldn't bear to hurt either one of them. Plus the little girl was really cute and it was easy to see that she really trusted Jane. "I was thinking of fostering her... And if they can't find any family for her, maybe we could adopt her?"

She gently patted Hope's back as she whimpered in her sleep. As soon as Hope woke, Jane was going to give her a much-needed bath.

Maura lifted Charlie up to her shoulder to burp, as Jane fixed her top for her. "Thanks, baby..." She smiled. "I'm all for fostering her, but Janie, let's wait on thinking about adopting, okay? If they can't find any family then we'll talk about it then, she's welcome here and looks like she needs a lot of things. We'll go shopping after you give her a bath," she told Jane and kissed her on the lips, just as the baby burped. "I'm going to give Charlie a bath."

Watching Maura walk toward the bathroom, Jane smiled as she rubbed Hope's back. She felt content.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again thanks to my beautiful beta, she is such an awesome writer herself! If you haven't read her stories you have to! (Honorcpt) Here is chapter 3! As usual, please review, I would truly appreciate the feedback and it will help inspire me to update quicker!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Charlize and Hope. (C) Sasha. Rizzoli  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hope woke up not long after Maura had left the living room to give the baby a bath. She opened her little green eyes to realize that she still remained in the safety of Detective Rizzoli's embrace. She looked up with half closed eyes, and a tired expression on her adorable little face.<p>

"Hi baby," Jane greeted her softly, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi," Hope's timid voice replied, ever so softly, as she looked up into Jane's compassionate chocolate brown eyes. It made Hope feel loved and safe for the first time in a long time, during her short five years of life and she wasn't quite sure why her mommy hadn't been like this.

"Ready to have a bath, then go shopping?"

Smiling, at Jane's tender, soothing rubs on her back, Hope whispered nervously, "I gets stuff?"

"Yes, Hope, sweetie, my fiancee and I are going to buy things that you need," confirmed Jane as she ran her fingers through greasy sandy brown locks, which rested just below the young child's shoulders.

"Wow! I gets a baby doll?" she asked excited.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. "Yes, of course you can, baby."

Giggling, Hope jumped off Jane's lap and ran.

Jane was confused as to where Hope was running to since she couldn't know where anything was yet; she got up and headed in the direction that the mischievous little girl had headed in.

Drying her daughter's tiny, chubby body with a cute little yellow ducky towel, Maura looked up as she heard soft, barely audible footsteps, over cute giggles. Suddenly, a pair of absolutely gorgeous green eyes looking up at her innocently surprised her.

"Hi, Hope, sweetie, nice to finally meet you..." Maura spoke softly and very gently squatted down to be eye to eye with the child, being very gentle as to not disturb Charlize. "I'm Jane's fiancee..."

"Maura! I's Hope!" Hope cut Maura off, excitedly, clapping her little hands. "This Charlize?" she asked, pointing at the bubble blowing infant in Maura's arms.

"Yes, on both accounts." The Medical Examiner tilted her head slightly in curiosity. "Did Jane tell you who I was, honey?"

Immediately, Hope shook her head. "Nope!" She giggled. "I just knows!"

"There you are, Hope!" called Jane as she rushed up to them. "Sorry, babe."

"It's fine, Janie. She's so cute," replied Maura with a kiss to Jane's lips. "Why don't you get the little munchkin bathed while I dress Charlize. Then we can go shopping." Maura walked out of the bathroom with Charlie while Jane turned to the little girl,

"Come on, Hope. Let's get you all cleaned up."

Entering the loud busy shopping mall for the first time since she was a toddler of two, Hope was terrified. As soon as they had walked through the huge glass sliding doors into the building, Hope rushed behind Jane's legs and with her surprisingly strong grip, wrapped her tiny arms around them and clutched them tightly.

Jane turned her head around and looked down at the shaking, terrified Hope. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked concerned, as she gently turned her entire body around and squatted down to the girl's level.

"Scawy! Lots of people, Jane," Hope cried tearfully, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. She had not been near more then three people at one time for as long as she could remember and it was freaking her out. She had forgotten how busy malls were.

Jane couldn't help but sigh. She wasn't angry or upset with Hope, no, she was furious with Hope's mother. That woman had severely damaged this girl's esteem and confidence. _Lucky she's already dead, _she thought to herself before lifting up the child. "Come on," she cooed, standing up again.

"We ok now?" Maura asked gently, after putting the stroller's brakes on. She rubbed Hope's back, as she had her head buried into Jane's neck, and continued to quiver in fear.

Jane nodded and kissed Hope's now freshly washed hair. "Yeah, we're good to go."

It took quite a while for Hope to settle down but after picking some clothes and a bed to get delivered to the house, including bed accessories like sheets, pillows, a quilt etc, she finally removed her head from Jane's neck to see that they were approaching a toy store. "I gets toys?" she asked Jane, with a cute, innocent grin.

Jane smiled back, her grin just as big as she bounced Hope on her hip. "You sure do, princess. It looks pretty quiet in here, would you like to have a look around?"

"Yes pwease." Hope was eager. She hadn't had a toy since she was about two before her father passed on. She was squirming in Jane's arms.

Before Hope slipped out of her grasp, Jane stood her on the floor and Hope was off.

The deprived child ran straight toward the baby dolls. She had seen other children playing with dolls but she, herself, had never owned one of her own.

Excitedly, she looked up and down, left and right of the giant aisle, well it was giant to her. There were many different choices, so she had no clue which one to choose. It was quite a dilemma.

Watching on, Jane and Maura saw Hope going through each brand and type of doll. She picked up boxes and looked on the back, as if reading what the doll did.

"Does something about Hope strike you as odd? In an amazing, extraordinary way?" Maura asked her Detective.

Not taking her eyes off of Hope, Jane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, babe, you're right. She seemed to know who I was straight away... She said that she knew I would love her and take care of her. It was quite... I don't know... Weird, I guess," she explained, as they walked hand in hand, both pushing the stroller slowly down the aisle, watching Hope closely.

"Hmmm," Hope hummed to herself as she picked up an almost alive looking doll. "I likes this one... But I also like this one," she said, holding a different type of doll in another box in her right hand.

Not being able to decide, she groaned in frustration. She was too scared to ask for both though.

"Problem, sweetie?" Jane asked her softly, watching her get frustrated.

"No," Hope whispered a lie but Jane saw straight through it.

"You can have both, baby. We said you could choose whatever you wanted."

Hope's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

Smiling, Maura answered this time. "Absolutely. Janie, you might want to grab a shopping cart," she laughed.

Jane walked back to the front of the store to get a shopping cart, as Hope placed the two dolls she had picked on the floor in front of the stroller. She had spotted something else she wanted down the end of the aisle. A huge Panda teddy bear. It was bigger then her.

"Wow!" she screamed happily, running over to it. "I love this!" She tried to pick it up but it was just too heavy. She turned to see Jane loading the two dolls into the cart that she had retrieved. "I gets this pwease?"

Jane couldn't stop herself from laughing as she picked up the jumbo size soft Panda. "Of course, Hope. What else would you like?"

Hope was not used to this much love and adoration. She was becoming overwhelmed. "Really?"

Maura nodded again. "Yes, Hope."

Sniffing, the overwhelmed and tired Hope walked over to Jane and reached up to her, silently asking her to pick her up, which Jane complied, with a kiss and back rub. "Wanna go home?"

"Your home?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes. Our home is now your home. And we can finish shopping tomorrow. How's that?"

"Yes, pwease," Hope replied, mid yawn. She was already falling asleep in Jane's arms. Jane just made her feel safe and Hope loved that.

The Detective turned to her lover with a sad smile. "Let's pay for these and head home, huh?"

"Good idea," agreed Maura. "Charlie will be hungry soon... And I wanna cuddle with my girls."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to have this up yesterday but couldn't, so sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the lovely reviews last chapter, it really inspired me to write quicker. As usual please review, I really appreciate the feedback and it will inspire me to write quicker! And thanks again to my beautiful beta!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Hope,Charlize and the social worker.**

* * *

><p>Hope woke some time later and looked around. She found herself safely nestled between Jane and Maura. Hope smiled as she watched her new mommies sleep. She already felt part of a family and she knew that soon enough, she would be part of the family officially. She would have two loving mommies and a baby sister, and she was so excited.<p>

Hope sighed contently as she turned to face Jane. The Detective was actually smiling in her sleep and as if Hope knew what Rizzoli was dreaming about, she smiled too.

She then rolled over to look at Maura. A smile was also on the doctor's face and Hope knew she was dreaming about the same thing as Jane. She giggled quietly to herself, it was so noticeable how much these two women were in love.

Hope continued to lay watching Jane and Maura still until she knew that Charlize was about to cry at any moment. Very gently, she climbed off the bed and tiptoed over to the bassinet as quickly and as quietly as she could.

"Hi Charlize, I's Hope. I gonna be your big sister," she whispered to the infant, reaching into the baby's bed. Once she knew that Charlize wasn't scared of her, she rubbed the baby's chubby little belly.

In response to the tender, loving attention from the little girl, Charlize giggled, which incidentally woke Jane and Maura up.

Both mothers were just about to rush out of bed to tend to their daughter when the display in front of them stopped them. It was such a beautiful and amazing sight.

Watching Hope with their little girl reminded Jane about the fostering forms. "Shit!" she accidentally swore.

"Jane! Watch your language!" Maura chastised her fiancee.

"Sorry, babe. I just remembered the forms." Jane jumped off the bed and ran out, heading downstairs to the living room, where the forms still sat on the coffee table, the place she had left them when she brought Hope home with her.

She immediately sat down and grabbed a pen in her left hand, before she quickly filled in the forms. Jane didn't have much time till five in the evening and she was cutting it pretty close.

Once she had the forms filled out, she grabbed her car keys and purse. "Maur, I'll be back soon!" she promised before running out the front door. She didn't want to lose Hope because she already saw her as a daughter, an older sister for Charlize and she wanted to keep it that way.

Maura continued to watch the girls with a smile. She had to admit this little girl had also already captured her heart.

Suddenly Hope stopped and turned to the doctor, startling her out of her thoughts. "Maura, she come out of there?" she asked innocently.

Getting up, Maura nodded. "Sure. Let's go down to the living room and I'll let Charlize down on her blanket."

Hope waited for Maura to pick Charlize up before they headed down to the living room.

"Hope, sweetie, could you please pass me that pink blanket?" Maura asked, pointing to the blanket hanging over the playpen in the corner.

Happily, Hope skipped over to it and grabbed it before laying it flat on the carpeted floor.

"Thank you, honey." Maura laid the baby on the blanket and sat down on the floor beside her.

"Fank you, Maura," Hope giggled and laid down on her belly beside Charlie.

After giggling and playing for some time, suddenly Hope's behaviour changed.

"Hope, sweetie? What is it?" Maura asked concerned.

Hope jumped up and ran to Maura. "Calls Jane!"

"She'll be home soon, baby..."

"No now!" the child cried. "Something gonna happen to her!"

Sensing Hope's panic, Maura quickly called the Detective.

Leaving the house with the completed forms in hand, Jane didn't notice the person sitting in a car just up the street, watching her and the house. She was in such a rush, she just jumped into the car and started the car, driving off. Being so lost in thought, she didn't even notice the silver four door Nissan following her, always making sure to be at least a car or two behind. It was obvious the person was very skilled at what he did.

Jane made it to the Children Service's building in record time; she had just five minutes to turn in the forms. Knowing she would get them in on time, she began to relax.

The detective got out of the car and headed inside.

"Oh, hello Detective Rizzoli. I was getting a bit worried. I was beginning to think I would have to go to your house to collect Hope Tanner," Ms Hayes said as she stood by the receptionist desk. She had been standing there just in case she had to head out to the detective's house to collect the child.

Laughing, Jane shook her head. "No way! We love her. We were busy buying her things she needed, and then we all had a nap. She's getting comfortable and we're glad to have her. Found any family for her?" she asked, trying to keep any hint of sadness out of her voice.

Ms Hayes shook her head, her face stoic after handling many cases like this. "No, it seems she has no family at all. Both her parents look to have been the only child of their parents and both sets of parents have passed on," she informed the detective. "So, if you and Doctor Isles decide to adopt, I don't think there will be a problem and I think she'd really benefit from that. I know that the two of you would give her the best life possible."

Smiling happily, Jane nodded. "We definitely will. But Maura and I still need to discuss the option of adopting, but when the decision is made, I'll be sure to inform you."

"Thank you, Detective. I'll be around once a month to check on Hope, despite the fact that you're a detective, I still need to run background checks on you both," the social worker explained.

Jane nodded in understanding. "Understandable, I wouldn't expect any rules to be broken just because of who I am."

"Well I wish you and Dr Isles all the best with Hope Tanner," Dr Hayes said and shook Jane's hand before taking the forms back to her desk.

Just as Jane went to open the door to leave, her phone startled her. "Rizzoli."

"Jane, something is wrong," Maura's voice came through the line.

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting her hand down by her side instead of opening the door.

"Hope wants to talk to you," Maura replied and passed Hope the phone.

"Jane! Jane!"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Something bad gonna happen if yous dwive home. Call your police fwiends! Please! Someone mean after you!" Hope begged through the phone, sending a chill down Jane's spine.

"Hope honey, nothing bad is going to happen to me…" Jane didn't want to hear her upset.

"Pwease Jane, pwease call." Hope's sobs on the phone were filled with fear as she pleaded with Jane.

She sighed and nodded, even though she knew Hope couldn't see her. "Okay, Hope, sweetie. I'm calling a work friend. I'll be home soon. Tell Maura." Jane hung up and did as promised. She phoned Korsak and Frost.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all!

I've began writing another chapter for this story! But only if you'll are still into reading it. Please let me know by reviewing. Also you could leave any suggestions or ideas you may have that you would like to see. Sorry for leaving it so long. I lost my faith in writing for a long time and I've finally gotten back into it.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own but please don't let it deter you, most of my chapters I post will be betaed. Also sorry it's a little on the short side, I'm getting back into the story line. I hope you'll like it. I would really appreciate hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing expect Charlize and Hope.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As soon as she hung up with Hope, Jane called Korsak. "Korsak, this is gonna sound crazy but you gotta hear me out."

Korsak was more then happy to hear her out. He and Jane were close. He would do anything for her. "Sure Jane, what's going on?" he asked, confused and concerned.

"It's about little Hope."

"What about her? Is she okay?"  
>"Yeah, yeah." Jane nodded, even though Korsak couldn't even see her. "She seems to think something bad is gonna happen to me if I leave here alone. The tone is her voice sent a shiver down my spine. I know it doesn't sound right or that it may not mean anything but it's now worrying me, I can't help it."<p>

Korsak didn't laugh or make stupid comments or even scoff. "Sure. I'll get Frost and some uniforms. Where are you right now?"  
>"I'm down at the Children Services building," replied Jane, rubbing her forehead. A migraine was forming and it was beginning to hurt.<p>

Korsak signalled Frost to walk over to him. "We'll be there in five, Jane," he promised, standing up out of his chair.

"Thanks... Partner," she answered softly with a smile.  
>"Any time, Partner," Korsak replied without a beat. He smiled himself as he hung up before telling Frost what the plan was.<p>

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Maura looked at Hope. "Sweetie, could you please tell me what's got you scared about Jane? You're not in trouble or anything."

The tiny five year old bit her bottom lip, frightened.  
>"Hope, it's okay. I'm just curious, nothing more," the doctor whispered, rubbing the little girl's back in an attempt to calm her.<p>

Hope finally looked up at Maura. Somehow knowing that she could trust the medical examiner, Hope took a deep breath before speaking. " I's sees pic'ures. In here." She tapped her forehead to show Maura where she was talking about.

Shocked, Maura looked into the little girl's eyes. "What do you mean, sweetie?" she asked, wanting Hope to elaborate.

The shy, young girl groaned but decided to explain what she meant. "I's sees pic'ures of things that gonn' happen," she tried to clarify the best that she could for Maura to understand her.

The doctor appeared intrigued. "You mean that you can foresee the future?"

"Huh?" Hope was confused. She looked at Maura, blinking.

"Doesn't matter, Hope," Maura replied and smiled at the girl.

Hope smiled back. She already felt comfortable in their house, with them. She couldn't wait until they adopted her and she could call them Mama and Mommy. And Charlie, her little sister.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Seeing, two police cars pull up. One unmarked, one a patrol, Jane scanned the area from through the clear glass door. She didn't see anything of a threatening nature, so she stepped out and headed for the unmarked.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Laying beside Charlie, playing with her, Hope suddenly screamed in fear. She scared the infant and startled the doctor.  
>"Hope, what is it, sweetie?"<p>

Hope sobbed. "Jane!" Was all that she screeched.

"What about Jane? She's coming home, sweetie."

Hope just shook her head, sobbing.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Jane stepped out the building, fully unaware of a person in the shadows. They were hidden well but some bushes and unafraid of the police near by.

"Hey Jane... Jane Rizzoli," the man taunted from his hiding position.

Hearing her name, she looked around. "Hello?" She couldn't see anyone around, the street was pretty quiet. Which was quite unsettling in itself since the street was normally considerably busy at that time of day. Getting a little freaked out, she tried to rush for the car but she didn't make it there, not that she was aware of that.

The sound of gun fire, made the heads of the detectives and uniforms in the car look out. They caught sight of Jane just as she was knocked to the ground a bullet going through her back.

She fell face first down on to the vile looking side walk in front of the Children Services' Building, unconscious and a bleeding bullet wound to her torso.

The detectives and uniforms jumped out of their cars; Frost and the uniforms looked for the shooter while Korsak ran as fast as he could to Jane as he called for an ambulance.

"Officer down! Officer down! We need an ambulance in the front of the Children Services' Building! Now!"

"Roger, Detective," the operator responded. "The closest one is five minutes away."

Korsak hung up on his cell phone and threw it to the ground as he tried to tend to an injured and unconscious Jane Rizzoli. "Come on, Rizzoli. You're gonna be okay. You stay strong, Jane, you stay strong," he whispered to comfort Jane, but more for himself. He had to believe that she would pull through this, just like with everything else she had been through in the past.

Frost ran back to his partner several minutes later to find Korsak still helping Jane. The sirens of the ambulance getting louder as the EMTs travelled closer to them. To get to Jane before it was too late.

"She's holding on, Frost," Korsak assured the younger man. He was covered in Jane's blood and trying to keep himself calm as he tried to help her in the best way that he could.

"Mau...ra... Char..lize... Ho..pe," Jane murmured, briefly regaining consciousness.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jane! Maura, we gotta go to Jane! She hurted bad! But she be okay!" Hope cried, trying to get Maura moving. "She goin' to hopstical!"

Maura frowned as she picked Charlize up. "Honey, I'm sure that Jane is fine. I'll even call her." She called Jane's phone, only for it to almost ring out and Korsak answering.

"Maura, get down to the Boston Gen. Jane was shot outside of the Children Services' building. We didn't even see the bastard. He got away!" Korsak told her angrily. Not angry at her but at himself, Frost and the uniforms for not paying attention when they should have been. They could have protected Jane, if they had taken the situation more seriously.

Maura quickly picked up the diaper bag by the door. "Come on, Hope, sweetie!" she called to the child as she rushed out the door with Charlie in her arm.  
>"I's was right, wasn't I?" Hope spoke softly as she ran to keep up with Maura's quick pace to the car.<br>Maura sighed as she opened the back door of her car and got Charlize settled into her back seat. "Yes, sweetie, you were. Quickly get into your car seat, we have to get to the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback. As usual I would really love to hear from you all again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Something About Hope<p>

Maura ran into the hospital's emergency room with Charlize in her stroller and Hope on her hip. She found Korsak waiting for her just inside the door. A sullen look on his aged face.

"Oh Korsak, please please tell me that Jane is alright," Maura asked, starting to hyperventilate. She was imaging Jane dead on the operating table and it was freaking her out. "No! No, she can't be." She almost dropped Hope but luckily Korsak took her before that could happen and he rubbed the doc's back.

"Doc, Doc. Settle down. She's in surgery but I hear she's doing well. Jane's strong. We all know that. I'll take you up to the Surgery floor. You wanna see Jane, Hope?" he asked the child softly, rubbing her back.  
>Hope nodded sadly. She could see the result of Jane's surgery and it made her sad.<p>

"Thank you, Korsak," whispered Maura as she pushed the stroller to the elevator.

They all stepped in once the doors opened. The metal transport cube dinged and the doors slid to a close behind them. Maura looked up at Hope and saw the look on her face.

"Hope... Hope, sweetie, what do you see?" she asked, guessing it had something to do with Jane and her emergency surgery. She was now even more frightened, if that was even possible.

Hope buried her face into Korsak's neck. She wasn't sure if Maura really wanted to know the result of Jane's surgery. She didn't want to upset her other new Mommy. She loved her. She didn't want to hurt any of the people she loved.

The lift slowly continued it's descend up to the 4th floor. Surgery. Maura pushed the stroller out of the elevator with Korsak hot on her heels, holding Hope.

Both Angela and Frost opened their mouths to address the doctor but she put her hand up.  
>"Please just give me a minute unless you have new information on Jane?"<p>

When they both shook their heads, she turned back to Korsak as she walked over to the plastic chairs. "Please sit Hope there, Korsak," she asked the older man as she put the brake on, on the stroller.

"Sure, Doc," replied the detective. He sat Hope on one of the black plastic chairs and walked over to Frost and Angela.

Maura squatted down to the young child's seated height on the chair. "Hope, sweetie. You know you are not in trouble right?" she asked very softly, rubbing the girl's arm to let her know that she wasn't in any way angry with her.  
>"Yes, Mommy. But it sad," replied Hope in a hushed tone. "Me love you. No wanna make you sad."<p>

The notion warmed Maura's heart."Oh sweet girl. I appreciate that, I really do. But I really wish you would tell me. I need to know if Ja... Mama will be okay. You understand that right?"

Hope nodded, looking into Maura's eyes. "Yes, Mommy..." she took a deep breath. "Mama... no walk for long time."

Hearing this, Maura started to shake. She gulped. "Sweetie, how long do you mean? Did you see how long?"

"Me wish me did, Mommy." Hope told Maura, shaking her head. She started to cry.  
>"Oh, sweetie," Maura cooed and hugged the child. "Thank you for telling me what you did see. Thank you. You're such a very well behaved, intelligent, little girl. And I love you."<p>

Hope cuddled into Maura. "Love you too, Mommy. And Mama. She tough. We 'elp her frough (through) dough (though)." She fell asleep in the safe, warm arms of the doctor as they waited for an update on Jane's condition.

The hours drifted slowly and the fear accelerated quickly.

Seeing the tension increase on her daughter in law's face, Angela Rizzoli got up and walked over to the doc. She briefly entertained the notion of squatting down in front of the younger woman but quickly gave up the thought as she knew she would have a hell of a time trying to stand back up again; instead she decided to sit down on the chair beside her. "Sweetie," she whispered, rubbing Maura's back. "Jane will fine. You know that. She's strong. She'll fight extra hard for you and the girls."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Finally a doc walked out of the double doors which led to the Operating Theaters. "Family of Jane Rizzoli-Isles?"

Maura stood up in a rush. "I'm her wife. Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles. Please tell me that my wife is okay."

"I am Doctor Jacques Baine. Detective Rizzoli-Isles made it through surgery but we did have a couple of scares... But with that said, I need to explain something else."

The medical examiner bit her bottom lip. "She's paralyzed, isn't she?"

"Yes. How did you know?" The surgeon looked shock.

"Doesn't matter. Can I see her please? I really need to see my wife," replied Maura, itching to go through the doors that the doctor had emerged from.

Doctor looked at Maura up and down. "It's normally against policy but seeing as you yourself are a doctor. And also her wife, I will allow it. Come with me, Doctor Rizzoli-Isles," he said before heading back to the door which led to room that Jane was in.

The friendly surgeon stopped at double doors which read 'Surgical Recovery'. "She's just in here. She's in the bed at the far right of the room. Please wash your hands and wear one of those blue gowns with a hat and booties. We would like to keep the room germ free as you would know, being a doctor," he informed Maura before he walked off down the hall.

Maura nodded before doing as she was told. She then walked into the recovery room.

"Who are you in here to see, ma'am?" a nurse behind a desk asked, kindly. Knowing that she could only be in there with permission.

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles," replied Maura. "Dr Baine told me that my wife was in the bed at the far right end of this room."

The nurse looked on her computer before nodding. "She is indeed, ma'am. She's still under the effects of the anaesthesia though."

Maura nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." She walked over to her wife's bed and held back a sob once she caught sight of the condition that Jane was in. "Oh, baby," she whispered and sat down in the chair beside the bed. She took the detective's hand in her own and kissed the back of it. "Oh, Janie. You have to keep being strong. We need you." She tried to keep calm as she sat by her wife's bedside. She had no intentions of leaving unless she had to nurse Charlize but she would do that by Jane's bedside. "Korsak and Frost will put the guy away who did this to you, baby."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Maura woke to the feel of finger tip rubbing the back of her hand. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep. How long had she been sitting by Jane's bedside. The doctor opened her eyes to see Jane's beautiful brown eyes looking back at her. "Oh Jane!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, lovely readers. Had some writer's block and life took over. Thanks for all the lovely reviews yet again. Reviews again would be gratefully appreciated as usual! Who wants longer chapters?  
><strong>

**A/N: Only own Hope, Charlize and any doctors or nurses you see.**

* * *

><p>Jane looked around, trying to recognize her surroundings. <em>Am I in a hospital? <em>She looked at Maura, she looked like a wreck with worry and it made her feel bad because she knew that she was the reason for that worry.

As if, she was telepathically reading her wife's mind, Maura kissed her hand. "You're in Boston General Hospital, baby. Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked softly as to not upset the brunette.

Jane tried to think back to the events that led to her not just being hospitalized but her nearly losing her life yet again.

The Medical Examiner could see that Jane was straining to remember what had happened to her. She rubbed the detective's hand. "It's okay, baby, it should come back to you."

"Hope was right. How?" Jane asked but her voice was so coarse and weak. Maura hadn't heard what she had said.

"What did you say, Janie? I couldn't hear you." Maura stood up and leaned over, so that Jane didn't have to raise her voice.  
>Jane licked her lips and looked into her wife's eyes. "Hope was right... How did she know that something was gonna happen to me?"<p>

_How am I going to tell Jane how Hope knew that something bad was going to happen before it even happened? It won't sound right and Jane can be skeptical about science type subjects. Jane could think it's stupid or pathetic and not worth listening to._

"How, Maura? How did Hope know?" Jane asked again. Her voice a little stronger then before and she was no glaring at her in anger and frustration.

"I asked her just before we got the phone call from Detective Frost about what happened..."  
>When Maura didn't continue quickly enough for Jane, she verbally prodded her to continue on with the story. "And...?"<p>

Maura sighed. "Hope told me that she can see images her in head. Moving images."

"Yeah a normal kid's imagination."

Shaking her head, Maura continued. "No, she can see into the future. She can see what will happen before it actually happens. She could also see the outcome of your surgery while you were still in the Operating room, baby. Little Hope has a gift."

Jane looked shocked at the doctor, who was now sitting back in the chair beside the bed. She didn't know how to respond to that. Didn't know what to say about it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Out in the Surgical family waiting room, Hope had visibly calmed down. She could see in her mind that Jane was going to be okay. It was going to be a long and tough road but they would get through it as a family.

Angela looked at Hope, she already adored this little girl and she would be more then happy to call her a granddaughter already. She smiled. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked the young girl.

Swinging her legs back and forth under the cushioned chair that she was sitting on, Hope smiled back and nodded. "Jane no walk for now but she be otay. We be family."

"You already feel comfortable with the Rizzoli-Isles huh, baby?" Mama Rizzoli asked with a bigger smile on her face.

Even Frankie, Korsak and Frost couldn't help but smile at the small child.

Young Hope giggled freely. "Yep! Yous be my Nonna," she then looked at Frankie, "yous be my unca (uncle)." She then looked at Frost and Korsak and frowned. _What they bes to me? _She thought to herself, her tiny index finger tapping her just as small chin in deep thought. "Wha' you bes to me?" she asked them softly, in curiosity.

The two men looked at it each then at Angela before looking down at Hope.  
>"What would you like to call us?" Korsak asked her gently.<p>

"Hmmm..." Hope thought to herself again, trying to think of something that she could call them.

It took a moment but Angela finally spoke. "Hope, why don't you call them uncles? They're good friends of Jane and Maura, sweetie, and you'll see them a lot of the time," she explained.

Hope nodded. "Unca Kor... Korsa..?"  
>"Just Uncle Vince will do, sweetie. Don't strain yourself," Korsak assured her, laughing softly. He couldn't help it, it was cute.<p>

"Unca Vince and Unca Fwost!" Hope was proud of herself.

Suddenly, a cell phone vibrated and rung out. It was Korsak's.  
>He grabbed it out of his coat pocket. "It's Cavanaugh," he told Frost, who nodded. "Korsak."<p>

"How's Rizzoli doing?" Lieutenant Cavanaugh asked over the phone.  
>"She pulled through albeit with some scares though. She'll be fine except she will have to learn how to walk again," he explained to his commander.<p>

"Well I guess it has some good news in that. Well, I hate to have to pull you away but we have a new case. A suspected murder/ suicide. I will text you the address," Cavanaugh told Korsak before hanging up. A moment later, the older detective's cell phone rang again, this time the text message tone.

Both detectives stood up and bid the two Rizzolis and Hope goodbye before walking to the elevator to take it down to the ground floor, so that they could exit the building.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"So you're telling me that that little kid can see into the future?! Is that even possible?"

Maura sighed, she knew that this would be how Jane would react to it. "Apparently it is because that little girl is foreseeing the future, Jane. What, you don't want to adopt her now because she can foresee the future?"

"What? No, I still want to adopt her if we can, Maur. It was just a shock was all. I... I wasn't expecting that. I didn't think it was possible. I thought it was a special power that a made up superhero would have. Not a real life, living child."

A few moments went by in silence, a comfortable silence though. Until Jane moved back to blanket and went to move to stand up but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her. Stunned she looked at her wife. "What the...? What is wrong with my legs?" she asked, looking down at them. Come to think about it, she couldn't even feel them, she had been too focus on thinking how Hope somehow knew that the events would happen before anyone else even had any inkling of it.

"The bullet nicked your spine, baby. You are paralyzed. You'll have to learn to walk again."

Jane gulped. "No no way! I can't be. How will I do normal daily tasks?"

"I'll help you," Maura whispered with certainty. She'd do anything for her wife.

Jane shook her head. "No, I can't expect that... I'll understand if you want to divorce me..."

Maura was furious and hurt at the same time. She stood up and leaned over so she was right in Jane's face.  
>Jane turned her head but Maura cupped her chin and moved her face back. But Jane still refused to give Maura any eye contact.<br>"Look at me, Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles. And you listen well!"

It took a moment but Jane finally looked into her wife's eyes and mentally prepared for the lecture that she was about to receive.


End file.
